


Hush Little Baby

by amosanguis



Series: crossovers and fusions ftw [8]
Category: Common Law, Mother's Day (2010)
Genre: 2nd POV - Wes, Gen, POV Second Person, PTSD, Spoilers for movie, Wes is Addley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you wake up in a cold sweat, Mama’s voice echoing off the walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Little Baby

**_Hush little baby, don’t you cry_ **

Sometimes you wake up in a cold sweat, Mama’s voice echoing off the walls.  The words of her lullaby dancing in your ears as you try to breathe around the panic stuck in your throat.

**_Mama’s gonna sing you a lullaby_ **

The first time Travis is witness to one of your nightmares, he’s the one who nearly dies from a panic attack ((he’ll tell you later that it was because you had begun to thrash and shout and use words he’d never heard you say before)).

But he had done his best to console you – he really did.  He had held you close and whispered your name ((but not your real name, God in heaven  _never_ your real name)).

And you whisper a small prayer of thanks that he never asked why you’re calling out for Ike and Johnny and for them all to  _run, run, RUN!_

**_Hush little baby…_ **

Sometimes you think you see Lydia and Johnny ghosting through the crowds.  Lydia is carrying a baby and little Johnny has grown his beard in thick – then you blink and they’re gone.

Sometimes you think that you see Mama with them, her hair done neat and her pearls gleaming in the sun.  She gives you the softest smile – the same one you’ve killed dozens for – and then she’ll turn and disappear around the corner.

But you know it’s impossible – Mama had taken Lydia, Johnny, and the stolen baby, and hidden deep in Lithuania. 

That doesn’t stop the nightmares though.

**_…don’t you cry_ **

Now, under Travis’ tentative touch and soft words – the nightmares begin to recede.

The ghosts in the crowd all but disappear.

And just as you’re beginning to forgive yourself for what Addley was and what he’d done, Travis slams a folder down on your desk.  There are tears in his eyes as he asksbegspleads for this not to be true.

As soon as you read the folder label you understand.

_The Wichita Massacre_

**_Mama’s gonna sing you a lullaby_ **

 

End.


End file.
